Under the Mistletoe
by Pyewacket75
Summary: Two part one-shot. House and Cameron share a kiss under the mistletoe and Chase is none too pleased. House comes to the rescue and Cameron spends Christmas with him instead. Rated M for eventual smut and some angst in the beginning. Merry Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

Twas the Night Before Christmas

PPTH usually had its Christmas party in the lobby of the hospital and of course, everyone was expected to attend. But this year was different. The venue was different. Everyone was dressed up and the open bar was crowded.

And House had never been more miserable in his life. As he watched various couples dancing, eating and canoodling, he sank deeper and deeper into misery. The only saving grace was watching Cameron and Chase NOT sit together. He had sensed something was going on with them for awhile but wasn't sure. He knew that she wasn't happy with Chase, and that she settled. _Why did she settle anyway? Oh yeah, because I screwed up and let her go._

All he had to do was ask her out and he was sure she would've said yes, despite their disaster date a few years ago. What about the Monster Trucks? They had fun then, didn't they? Then he had to go and screw it up at their actual date. He never forgave himself for that. He was pretty sure that Cameron had forgiven him long ago. That was her nature.

He watched as she and Chase seemed to have some kind of heated argument which resulted in her storming off towards the restrooms. Downing the rest of his drink, House followed, only to be stopped by Chase.

"Let her be, House," he ordered, his hand on House's chest to stop him.

House glared at the young man with contempt, causing Chase to step back. "I'm sorry, were you speaking to me?"

"Leave her alone."

"Leave who alone?" House inquired, pretending to be confused.

"She's just upset because plans changed for Christmas day and not in her favor. She'll get over it."

"Sorry, but you seemed to have mistaken me for someone who gives a crap. May I use the washroom now, your highness?"

Chase looked embarrassed and stepped aside to let House by. When he emerged from the mens washroom, he saw Cameron wiping her eyes out in the hall.

"You okay?" he inquired, pretending not to show the concern he felt. He didn't see her cry very often, and when he did, it damn near broke his heart to pieces. At least he wasn't the reason for her tears. This time.

"Yeah," she sniffed.

"What's going on?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"_Nothing_ wouldn't turn you into a simpering idiot. Come on, let's go to the bar I'll buy you a drink."

Cameron smirked. "It's an open bar, House."

"All the better for me, then."

They took their seats at the bar and House ordered them a round.

"So spill. Trouble in paradise?"

"It's stupid. We were supposed to spend a quiet Christmas together but then he invited his mother to join us and expects me to cook a turkey. I've never cooked a turkey in my life, and I've never met his mother. I'm not the little Suzy Homemaker type."

House rolled his eyes. "Clearly. Sounds like a fun night. Not."

Cameron took a long drink.

There was laughter from the dance floor as they turned to see one of the doctors running around with a sprig of mistletoe, dangling it over every couple.

"Oh look, Dr. Hardy is up to his usual Christmas party shenanigans," Cameron laughed, grateful for the distraction. "I wonder how many he's had."

"Plenty. The man's an idiot. Speaking of idiots, where's the wombat?"

"I dunno. He stormed off somewhere and..."

Cameron was interrupted by someone standing close to her making smooching noises. They both turned to see the drunken doctor, propped against the bar waving the sprig of mistletoe over their heads.

"Pucker up, buttercup," Dr. Hardy said to House and then laughed at his own joke like it was the most hilarious thing he'd ever said.

"Take a hike, Hardy. Go have another dozen scotches and pass out in a bush somewhere."

"Not until you kiss Dr. Cameron. Rules are rules, House."

Cameron's face flushed a becoming shade of pink when House arched his eyebrow at her. "Just do it, House, and then he'll go away," she muttered.

House rolled his eyes and leaned over. "Fine," he huffed, as if it were some big hardship.

Cameron closed her eyes the minute she felt House's mouth on hers. His scruff tickled her lips and before she could really begin to enjoy it, he pulled back and smirked at Hardy. "There. Now go off and bother someone else."

Cameron, still reeling a little from the kiss, began to panic when she saw Chase closing in on House. He looked incredibly pissed off and it was obvious that he'd seen everything. The sad part was that she didn't feel the least bit guilty. It was just a quick peck under some mistletoe, after all.

Chase tapped House on the shoulder and when House turned around, his face was met with a hard right hook, knocking him off the bar stool.

"House!" Cameron shouted as she rushed to his side, but Chase grabbed Cameron's wrist and pulled her away. "We're going. Right now."

"But..."

"Now, Allison!"

Luckily Wilson and Foreman had been close by but weren't able to get there in time to stop it. They pulled House to his feet while the bartender handed them a towel full of ice.

"What the hell happened?" Wilson demanded.

"I'm okay…" House mumbled. "It's not the first time Chase has decked me, and I'm sure it won't be the last."

X X X

_Later that night..._

House was deep in the middle of a game of Grand Theft Auto when his home phone began ringing. Naturally he didn't answer and let the machine pick up.

"House? Are you there?"

He paused the game upon and listened. Her voice was shaking a little and he frowned.

"If you're there, please pick up."

He put down his controller and picked up the phone. "House."

"House? It's me."

"What's wrong?"

"Can you pick me up?"

"What happened?"

"Chase and I had a fight. I had to get out of there and…I just ran."

"Okay, okay relax. Where are you?"

Cameron was standing under the street lamp when he pulled up and unlocked the passenger side door for her to get in. Her hair was practically covering her face and she barely looked at him when he pulled away from the curb.

"Thanks," she said, almost too quiet for him to hear. It wasn't a long drive to House's apartment and when he parked, she got out and waited for him by the front door.

When they got inside, she sat on the couch and didn't move. He poured her a glass of Scotch and she took it, mumbled her thanks and sipped.

"What's going on?"

"I left Chase. He wasn't happy."

House nodded and reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear. That's when he saw it. Or rather, them. Hand prints on her neck and what would definitely be a shiner under her eye.

"Son of a bitch!" he hissed as he got up and went to the kitchen. He returned with an ice pack wrapped in a towel and pressed it gently against her eye. "He actually hit you?"

Cameron simply lowered her head and nodded slightly. "He told me if I left him that nobody would want me anyway. Not even you."

"That's a load of crap."

"Is it? You once told me you didn't like me. You couldn't have been more clear if you spat in my face."

"That was then. I was protecting myself and you...from getting hurt."

"Oh so now you like me?"

"I always have. But then you started dating Chase so I gave up on that notion."

Cameron let out a groan of frustration as she threw her hands up in despair and that's when House noticed the finger prints on her wrists as well. He grabbed her arm to take a closer look and growled. "What the hell, Cameron? How long has this been going on?"

"Not long. Or at least, not until we came back to Princeton and he saw us talking in the ER that day. After that it's like being under constant supervision. The other night at the party was the breaking point. He totally lost it."

House nodded and let go of her arm. "Well you're not going back there. You're staying here."

Cameron smiled shyly at him. "Are you sure? I don't want to bother you. I called you because I didn't know anyone else that would be up at this hour."

House smirked but nodded. "That said, I'm going to run you a bath. You need to relax a little and it will help you sleep."

"Thanks House."

He leaned in close and she could have sworn he was going to kiss her.

Except he didn't.

"You can call me Greg."

Cameron sank into the bath and let out a sigh of contentment. The man certainly knew how to run a good bath. The water wasn't too hot and he used lots of bubbles which had a pleasant lavender scent.

As she relaxed, she thought about him. He liked her, there was no doubt in her mind. But how much? He'd never come right out and say it. His actions were always stronger than his words, and drawing her such an awesome bath said he was certainly "into" her.

Her mind went back to the kiss at the party. It was a simple peck, nothing more. He could have just kissed her cheek, but he kissed her on the mouth instead. Her fingers touched her lips and she smiled. She remembered the kiss they shared a year ago when she tried to get a blood sample from him. He was definitely capable of delivering a kiss that kills. It had her wet for him for days afterward. Then she'd gone and slept with Chase to try and quell the feelings she had for House. And he was onto her game.

"Damn!" she hissed.

When the water began to cool down, she got out. The towel was soft and fleecy, and smelled like he did as she wrapped it around herself securely. After brushing out her hair, she returned to the living room where House was playing the piano. She recognized the tune as one from A Charlie Brown's Christmas and sat down to listen.

"Good bath?" He asked her, eyes still closed as he played.

"Yes, very. Thanks H...Greg."

His name seemed so foreign to her when she said it aloud.

He stopped playing and gave her a cocky grin. "Well, I don't know about you but I'm going to bed."

"Do you have an extra pillow for the couch?"

"My bed is more than big enough."

Before she could object, he was popping a Vicodin and limping down the hall. "Bedroom's this way."

Cameron went into her overnight bag and changed into a tank top and pajama pants. House had already slipped under the covers and when she climbed in, he turned the light out. He was right, the bed was plenty big enough, being a king.

"G'night, Cameron."

"Oh, so you can call me Cameron but I can't call you House?"

She heard him chuckle softly. "Sorry. Habit. G'night, Allison."

Him saying her name sounded as foreign as her saying his and she smiled as she drifted into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Continued...**

House woke up in the morning to the smells of coffee and bacon wafting from the kitchen and he stretched. After popping a couple of Vicodin, he used the bathroom and shuffled into the kitchen to find Cameron cooking up a big breakfast.

"Did I have all this food in my fridge?"

"No. I went out early and got some stuff. I figured it's the least I could do for you for coming to my rescue last night."

House leaned over her shoulder to see what she was cooking but she shooed him away. "The coffee is ready."

"Want some?"

"Please."

House poured them each some coffee and leaned against the counter to watch her. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah I slept fine."

Cameron plated some bacon, eggs and toast onto a plate for him and herself and moved into the living room.

They ate in silence in front of the TV and when they were done, he helped her clean up. It was a very strange, domesticated feeling but House was surprised to find it didn't bother him. In fact, he kind of liked it.

"It's Christmas Eve. Did you have any plans?" he asked her.

Cameron shook her head. "Did you?"

"Nope. I was thinking of going into town for a few things."

"Oh," she said, waiting for him to kick her out.

"Did you want to go with me?"

House was amused at how fast her expression changed from sad to excited. "Sure. Beats sitting around here doing nothing all day."

"Well, we could change that," he said softly as he took a step closer to her, pinning her against the counter. "And do _something_."

She smiled up at him, making no move to escape. "Something like what?"

His hands slid down her arms and around her waist, pulling her against him. "Whatever you want."

"Well, the idea of going into town is good. Then we can come back here and just have a quiet evening in. I'll make us some popcorn."

"And hot chocolate? With marshmallows?" he asked, his eyes wide with excitement, which made her giggle.

"Of course."

"Sold," he grinned and then stepped back from her. "Come on. Let's get dressed and head out before it gets crazy."

He drove them to the nearest mall and they split up for awhile. She insisted on getting him something so he let her. He'd never turn down presents. He wanted to get her something as well. He wasn't sure what, but he knew when he saw it and slipped into the store to make the purchase. They met up an hour later, got a coffee and people watched for awhile before heading home.

Cameron went about starting dinner. House requested pasta with some wine and while she was busy in the kitchen, he took the time to write a little message in the Christmas card he got to go with her present. When he was done, he hid it in one of the drawers and returned to the kitchen to snag a piece of sourdough she was using for the garlic bread.

"Hey!"

"Gonna stop me?" House challenged. "Like I've said before, that would require actually touching me and then things would get so sexually charged..." He took a big bite of the bread and chewed.

"Make yourself useful and pour the wine," she smirked and then went back to stirring the sauce.

"Ooo, feisty tonight. This should be fun."

They sat down to eat at the dining table that Cameron had somehow cleared off and set and enjoyed a quiet dinner. House made a pig of himself and had seconds of the pasta and at least three pieces of garlic bread, pleasing Cameron to no end.

"I might have to keep you here to cook for me. This is amazing."

She smiled back at him and then pouted. "Just to cook?"

House nearly choked on his bread at the devilish look she was giving him and it took every ounce of willpower not to grab her, bend her over the table and screw her senseless.

_Later, big guy_, he thought, trying to steel himself from acting out his impulses. With the dim light and the mischievous twinkle in her eye, she looked positively ravishing.

"I'm sure I could come up with other ways for you to earn your keep," he grinned back, just as wickedly.

"Is that so? What might those be?"

"Not something to be discussed at dinner."

Cameron shrugged. "After dinner then."

They finished dinner and settled in front of the TV for awhile. Cameron started sitting at one end of the couch but eventually moved closer until she was tucked against him and his arm was around her waist. When the show was over, she glanced up at him. "Hot chocolate?"

"Absolutely."

She patted his knee and got up. "See if there's anything else to watch."

Five minutes later she returned with two steaming mugs and some marshmallows. House was still channel surfing and he paused it on a cartoon.

"Oh! I love this one!" she giggled excitedly.

"'Twas the Night Before Christmas? What are you, five?"

"Oh come on! This is a classic! They don't make 'em like this anymore. Please, _Greg_," she pleaded, putting emphasis on his name as if it would help her case. Little did she know it didn't take much. He was already wrapped around her little finger.

"Fine," he huffed.

XXX

House was the first to wake up. Nature was calling but his leg was stiff and sore from sleeping in one position for too long. He popped a couple of Vicodin and waited for it to kick in before getting up.

He rolled over and saw Cameron sound asleep next to him, her long blonde hair fanned out on the pillow. She looked so angelic, so peaceful. He gently stroked her hair, marveling in how soft and silky it was to the touch. He seriously considered leaning over and kissing her good morning but decided against it and opting to brush his teeth first.

Once he was able, he quietly got up and used the bathroom quickly before returning to bed where it was warmer.

Cameron stirred in her sleep as House softly stroked her cheek, amazed but not surprised how soft her skin was.

The sheets were down around her waist and her sleep shirt had ridden up exposing her bare skin and the waistband of her panties.

House felt a stirring and his cock stood at attention as he watched her sleep.

Cameron was slowly waking up and the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was House staring intently at her with a smirk on his handsome face.

"Mmm…what time is it?"

"A little after nine. It's Christmas morning."

She smiled back at him and propped herself up on her elbows. "So it is. Are you hungry? I could make us breakfast and then…" her voice trailed off.

"Open presents?" House grinned, looking excited as a school boy.

She laughed and nodded. "Yes. But first I gotta pee."

"I'll go start the coffee."

"Please do."

Cameron padded into the kitchen and House surprised her by sweeping her into his arms and kissing her deeply.

His tongue was warm and it mingled with hers, slowly and leisurely as if he had all the time in the world.

When the need to come up for air was too great, he broke the kiss, gently sucking on her lower lip and rested his forehead against hers.

"Merry Christmas to you, too," she said, still breathless.

"Thought I'd give you a real kiss. The one under the mistletoe was lame."

She blushed and turned away to go to the fridge. "We had an audience."

House reached for her again and pulled her close. "Yeah but we don't now."

"No, we don't."

"In fact, there's nothing stopping us from giving into temptation."

She shook her head. "Nope. We can do what we want. But, after breakfast. I'm starving."

"Me too."

Cameron made them breakfast and then they went to the living room where she presented House with two wrapped gifts. He ripped open the wrapping of the smaller one, which consisted of an itunes gift card. The second was a couple of games for his PSP.

"Best presents ever," he beamed at her. "But then, you always did give me the cool stuff."

She laughed, pleased that he liked his gifts. "What does Wilson give you?"

"Ties. That I don't wear."

"Ties aren't any fun."

"But they could be," House grinned wickedly, causing her to blush. Then he reached for a gift bag that had the Victoria's Secret logo and handed it to her.

Cameron peered inside and pulled out a red silk nightie with black lace trim and spaghetti straps. "Wow!"

"Does that mean you like it?"

She held it up, simply amazed that he chose something so personal. And on top of that, it was the right size.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, Greg," she whispered as she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Go try it on."

"Now?"

"Sure. I wanna see how it looks on you rather than an armless mannequin."

She trotted off down the hall to change. After a few minutes, he heard her calling him.

"Greg?"

House moved quickly down the hall and stopped cold when he arrived at the bedroom door. Cameron was lying on his bed, which had been made up and turned down, wearing the red nightie and posed provocatively.

"What do you think?" she asked, her voice thick with lust as she twirled a blond lock of hair around her finger.

"I think…I'm in big trouble." He pulled his shirt off and limped over to the bed where he stretched out next to her. That first kiss was slow and tentative, but slowly turned hot and passionate as he rolled them over so he was on top of her. His hands seemed to be everywhere, stroking the silky soft material and the skin beneath it, but he made no effort to take it off.

Somehow he knew it wasn't going to be slow and sensual like he always thought it would be with Cameron. But then, it's not like they were in any hurry. It was early and they had all day to spend in bed if they wanted.

"Mmm, Allison," he moaned as he felt her tongue on his nipples and then the hollow at the base of his throat.

He hitched her nightie up a little and slipped one hand down the front of the panties she wore to find her amazingly wet already.

"Unnghh..Greg…."

"Hmm?" he murmured in her ear as he nibbled and kissed her neck.

"Feels…good…"

"Just good?" He began working his fingers against her just right until she was thrusting against his hand in response.

"Ohh..oh God…yes…."

"That's more like it."

His mouth crashed against hers and she wrapped her arms and legs around him as he rubbed himself against her stomach. She knew it would be quick and dirty the first time and she was more than okay with it. Four years of eye sex and built up sexual tension between them had a tendency to do that.

Her hands slid down his bare back, feeling the muscles under his skin and then under the waistband of his pajama pants. After years of admiring his ass in jeans, she was turned on at the very idea that she was able to touch and feel him. House groaned again and worked his hand faster, occasionally dipping a finger inside her tight warmth while his thumb circled her clit.

"Greg…gonna cum…."

"Good…gotta get you warmed up."

She arched her back off the bed and came with a loud moan, coating his fingers with her juices. He slowly removed his hand and kissed her softly and leisurely for several minutes until she came down from her orgasmic high.

"Oh Jesus…I've never come like that before," she gasped.

"Never?"

"Nope."

"And that was just my hand. Imagine what it will be like with my tongue…" he said, accentuating it with a kiss. "Or my long, hard cock thrusting deep inside…over…and over…"

His words alone were making her hot again and she pulled him down for a rough kiss.

"Don't talk about it…just do it…please…"

God, but he loved to hear her beg. Not like he wouldn't have given into anything she asked, but to hear her ask for it was dirty as hell.

"So beautiful," he whispered as he kissed a trail down her body and hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties before pulling them off. Her scent was intoxicating and he didn't hesitate to dive in and taste her with one slow lick. His tongue was so warm and so flat against her with the right amount of pressure.

Cameron literally screamed and buried her fingers in his hair as she thrust against his face and came for the second time, harder than the first.

House quickly got out of his pants, grabbed a condom and rolled it on before taking his place between her thighs.

"Oh God, yes Greg…please fuck me! I've wanted this for so long," she whimpered as he pressed the tip of his cock against her slick entrance.

He then pushed his way in and didn't move for a moment. She felt so tight and so warm that he could've stayed there all night. But she had other ideas as she began to writhe and move beneath him.

"Allison…" he murmured before fastening his lips against hers and moving in and out slowly, trying to maintain some control. It proved to be more difficult than he anticipated. Her nails were digging into his back as he tried to keep the pace. After a few minutes, he couldn't hold back anymore. "Oh God," he moaned as he pounded into her with reckless abandon. Release coming all too soon.

However, Cameron was already there, her inner walls clamped down on him and a warm wetness took over, letting him know that it was okay. She was there, and she was waiting for him. Just like she'd always waited for him. And he didn't disappoint.

He kissed her deeply as he came harder than he'd ever remembered before and collapsed, resting his head on her chest as she stroked his hair.

After several minutes, he glanced up at her to find her smiling at him. "Merry Christmas, Greg."

"Merry Christmas, Allison. You're the best present I've ever had."

"Ditto."

**The end.**


End file.
